O Perfeccionismo e Sua Cura
thumb Quem já não ouviu falar de pessoas que eram ativas na I igreja, zelozas e fiéis, e que, de súbito, sem uma razão aparente, abandonaram a fé? Provavelmente tenham sido vítimas do perfeccionismo, um mal muito comum entre os crentes, e até mesmo entre líderes religiosos. É verdade que nem sempre os perfeccionistas chegam à apostasia, mas é bem provável que, mesmo dentro da igreja, eles se tornem infelizes e descontentes, em vez de cristãos alegres e confiantes. O que é perfeccionismo? É um sentimento interior de insatisfação com aquilo que se faz, ou com aquilo que já se alcançou, principalmente no que se refere às coisas religiosas. É uma preocupação constante de ainda não ter agradado a Deus o suficiente. Uma pessoa assim está sempre procurando alguma coisa, sempre lutando, e geralmente carrega uma sensação de culpa, por achar que não está conseguindo tudo o que imagina que Deus espera dela. É como se ela estivesse se esforçando para chegar até Deus, O qual ela vê como estando no alto de uma escada. Assim, ela se põe a subir, degrau por degrau, com todo o empenho e abnegação. Mas chegando ao alto, ela descobre que Deus avançou mais três degraus. Então ela resolve esforçar-se um pouco mais. E sobe, e luta, mas quando chega lá, o seu Deus já subiu mais três degraus. Todos nós podemos ser presa dessa distorção religiosa. Pode ser um jovem, no vigor de seu idealismo. Pode ser um crente humilde, na sua simplicidade. Pode ser um professor ou um pregador. Se for um pregador, ele irá procurar incutir esse sentimento em toda a sua congregação, através de infinitas regras e exortações. Se for um administrador, ele tentará manter seus liderados sob essa tensão do dever nunca cumprido suficientemente, sempre um pouco mais além do que o alcançado. Alguém perguntou a um cristão com essas características: “O que é Deus, para você?” A resposta foi: “Deus? Ah, para mim Deus é aquela vozinha interior que está sempre dizendo: ‘Ainda não está bom.’” O perfeccionismo leva muitos à derrota na caminhada cristã e afasta as pessoas do reino de Deus. Ao mencionarmos aqui a palavra perfeccionismo, por certo logo se levantarão várias bandeiras de defesa a ela. Por acaso a Bíblia não fala da perfeição cristã? É certo que sim. Mas há uma grande diferença entre perfeição cristã e perfeccionismo, embora aparentemente possam parecer semelhantes. Perfeição cristã é o constante e natural crescimento espiritual do crente, fruto da graça de Deus no coração. Vem como resultado da ação do Espírito Santo na vida. É sinônimo de santificação, e é obra da vida toda. Mas sua consecução não traz ansiedade nem descontentamento. Pelo contrário. Infunde alegria e paz. Perfeccionismo é uma distorção da verdadeira perfeição cristã. O perfeccionismo, em vez de fazer de nós pessoas santas, com uma personalidade equilibrada e sadia, isto é, pessoas completas em Cristo, transforma-nos em fariseus espirituais e em neuróticos emocionais. É resultante de conceitos errados a respeito de Deus e da religião. Problema antigo O objetivo deste artigo não é tecer críticas aos perfeccionistas, pois, em regra geral, são pessoas sinceras e desejosas de agradar a Deus, embora por caminhos errados. E é provável que grande parte dos mais sinceros e dedicados cristãos, em uma ou outra fase da sua vida, sejam vítimas deste mal. O intuito destas reflexões é ajudar aqueles que estão passando por essa experiência aflitiva, a encontrarem o verdadeiro sentido da religião de Cristo, e a usufruírem da alegria e da felicidade que dela advêm, quando bem compreendida e aceita. Este problema sempre existiu ao longo da história da Igreja, embora ele seja identificado por outros nomes. John Fletcher, um contemporâneo de João Wesley, escreveu a respeito: “Algumas pessoas atam pesados fardos às suas costas, fardos que elas próprias criam. Depois, sentindo que não conseguem carregá-los, ficam atormentadas por sentimentos de culpa imaginária. Outras quase enlouquecem com infundados temores de haverem cometido o pecado imperdoável. Em suma, estamos vendo centenas de pessoas que, tendo motivos para sentirem-se bem espiritualmente, preferem pensar que não existe mais nenhuma esperança para elas.” E o próprio reformador João Wesley, de quem a Igreja Adventista herdou muitos conceitos teológicos, registrou o mesmo problema: “Às vezes, a consciência sensível, que é uma qualidade excelente, pode ser levada a extremos. Temos visto pessoas que têm temores, quando não há razão para isso; que estão continuamente condenando-se, mas sem causa, imaginando que certas coisas são pecaminosas, quando não há nada nas Escrituras que as condene, e supondo ser seu dever fazer outras, que a Bíblia não ordena. Isso pode ser corretamente identificado como consciência escrupulosa, e na verdade é um grande mal. É preciso que essas pessoas cedam o menos possível a essas idéias, e orem para que sejam libertas desse grande mal, e recuperem a sensatez da mente.” — The Conscien-ce Alone Not a Safe Guide, Arthur Z. Zepp. Ellen White trata dessa questão nas seguintes palavras: “Pessoas há com imaginação doentia para as quais a religião é um tirano regendo-as com vara de ferro. Essas pessoas estão continuamente lamentando sua pecaminosidade e gemendo sob o peso de supostos pecados.” — Testimonies, vol. 1, pág. 565 Sintomas do perfeccionismo Mas, para que possamos fazer uma análise de nós mesmos, vejamos quais são os sintomas do perfeccionismo. O Dr. David A. Sea-mands, psicólogo e conselheiro espiritual de grande experiência, escreveu um livro intitulado “Cura Para Traumas Emocionais” (tradução da Editora Betânia), cuja leitura poderá ser de muita ajuda espiritual a todos. (A esta obra pertencem muitos conceitos aqui expostos.) O Dr. Seamands apresenta em seu livro, as principais características do complexo de perfeccionismo. São elas: 1. Tirania dos Deveres — O principal sinal deste problema é uma sensação de que nunca se está agindo da melhor maneira possível. Algumas frases típicas são: “Eu devia ter feito melhor”; “eu não devia ter feito isto”; “devo fazer aquilo”; “devo melhorar”. Torna-se a religião do “devo” e “não devo”. É como se esse indivíduo estivesse nas pontas dos pés, estendendo o braço ao máximo para alcançar um nível, mas nunca o consegue. Por isso vive num clima de eterna insatisfação. 2. Auto depreciação — Há uma grande relação entre o perfeccionismo e a auto-imagem negativa. Por não conseguir nunca alcançar o alvo a que se propõe, o perfeccionista está sempre descontente consigo mesmo. E, como conseqüência, acha que Deus também não está satisfeito com ele. Para o perfeccionista Deus é muito exigente, sempre mais do que podemos alcançar. E esse sentimento é transmitido aos demais que convivem com ele. Assim é que, muitas vezes, pais inculcam esse conceito de Deus em seus filhos, dando-lhes uma idéia errada da religião. 3. Ansiedade — Como resultado dos escrúpulos exagerados, e da grande preocupação com o que se deve e o que não se deve fazer, é natural que o perfeccionista viva em clima de constante ansiedade que acaba por corroer sua alegria, seu bom humor e sua saúde. 4. Legalismo — Na verdade o que existe no fundo do perfeccionismo é uma não aceitação plena da salvação pela graça, e uma tentativa, talvez inconsciente, de salvação pelas obras. O perfeccionista dá uma exagerada importância ao exterior, ao que pode e ao que não pode, às regras e regulamentos. Ele encontra dificuldade em compreender as boas obras como resultado da salvação e não como causa também. E essa maneira de encarar a religião torna-se para ele uma fonte de instabilidade espiritual e emocional. E quais as conseqüências do perfeccionismo ? 1. Falta de paz interior. 2. Dá aos outros uma noção errada a respeito de Deus e da religião. 3. Leva ao desânimo, quando a pessoa vai percebendo que nunca consegue alcançar tudo o que acha que deveria alcançar. 4. Pode levar até a um colapso nervoso. O fardo que o perfeccionista carrega vai-se tornando pesado demais e a pessoa pode acabar sucumbindo a esse peso. Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu com Joseph R. Cooke, professor de Antropologia da Universidade de Washington, conforme conta o Dr. Seamands. O Professor Cooke era um profundo conhecedor de Teologia Bíblica. Tornou-se missionário na Tailândia, mas, após passar alguns anos em seu campo de trabalho, ficou com esgotamento nervoso. Não era mais capaz de pregar ou de ensinar, e nem ao menos ler a Bíblia. Como ele mesmo explicou depois: “Eu era um peso para minha esposa, e estava sem utilidade alguma para Deus e para os homens.” Mas como foi que isso aconteceu? Mais tarde ele escreveu um livro intitulado “Free for the Ta-king” (De Graça: É Só Pegar), onde ele conta sua experiência. Diz ele: “Eu criei um Deus impossível e acabei tendo um esgotamento nervoso. As exigências que Deus me fazia, em meu modo de pensar, eram demais elevadas, e Sua opinião a meu respeito era tão baixa que parecia estar-me constantemente vivendo sob Seu olhar carregado e sisudo. E parecia que Deus ficava o dia todo a Se implicar comigo: ‘Por que não ora mais? Por que não se esforça mais no trabalho? Como pode ainda ter pensamentos maus? Faça isto. Não faça aquilo. Renda-se. Confesse.’ E parecia que Deus estava sempre comparando o Seu amor com a minha miséria pessoal. E depois de tudo avaliado, ficava-me a impressão de que não havia nenhuma palavra ou sentimento, nenhum pensamento ou decisão minha que Deus apreciasse.” Comentando a experiência do Professor Cooke, escreveu o Dr. Seamands: “Está vendo por que um fiel seguidor de Cristo, que tem este tipo de pensamento, acaba com um esgotamento nervoso? Após todos esses anos em que tenho pregado e orado por pessoas em nossas igrejas, cheguei à conclusão de que o perfeccionismo é uma doença muito comum entre os membros das igrejas.” Existe solução Existe cura para o perfeccionista? Sim. Mas apenas uma única maneira de cura. A aceitação da graça de Cristo como o meio todo-suficiente para a salvação e a vida cristã. A palavra graça, na Bíblia, significa “um favor dado de graça, não merecido, não comprado, impossível de ser retribuído”. A aceitação de Deus para conosco não tem nada a ver com o nosso desvalor. Como afirmou em seu livro o Professor Cooke, “graça é o rosto compassivo que Deus tem quando olha para nossa imperfeição, para nosso pecado, nossa fraqueza e fracasso. Quando Deus Se acha diante do pecador, do que não merece nada, Ele é todo graça”. A graça é um presente de Deus. “E grátis: é só pegar.” A cura do perfeccionismo não pode começar com uma experiência inicial de salvação pela graça, e depois prosseguir com uma tentativa de busca da perfeição pelo esforço próprio. Essa cura se processa através de um viver diário de fé, entendendo que nosso relacionamento com o Pai celestial, terno e amoroso, é um relacionamento baseado na graça. E para o perfeccionista não é fácil compreender isso, pois ele “programou” sua mente de maneira errada, e precisa agora uma “reprogramação” do modo de pensar a respeito de Deus e da religião. Escreveu Eilen G. White: “Muitos estão perdendo o caminho certo em conseqüência de pensarem que precisam escalar o céu, que precisam fazer para merecer o favor de Deus. Procuram tornar-se melhores por seus próprios desajudados esforços. Isto jamais podem realizar. Cristo abriu o caminho, morrendo como nosso sacrifício, vivendo como nosso exemplo, tornando-Se nosso grande Su-mo-sacerdote. Ele declara: ‘Eu Sou o caminho a verdade e a vida.’ Se por alguns esforços próprios pudéssemos avançar um passo para a escada, as palavras de Cristo não seriam verdadeiras.” — Review and Herald, 4 de novembro de 1890. Em outra importante declaração, Eilen G. White, comentando a preciosa lição de fé ensinada por Jesus a Nicodemos, afirma: “Milhares existem hoje em dia que necessitam da mesma verdade ensinada a Nicodemos mediante a serpente levantada. Confiam em sua obediência à lei de Deus para se recomendarem a Seu favor. E quando são solicitadas a olhar a Jesus e crer que Ele os salva apenas pela Sua graça, exclamam: ‘Como pode ser isso?’” — O Desejado de Todas as Nações, pág. 124. Os perfeccionistas inculcaram em sua mente expectativas irrealistas, realizações impossíveis, amor condicional, e uma sutil teologia de obras. Nenhuma ida perante o altar mudará automaticamente isto. A mudança requer tempo, compreensão, cura, e acima de tudo uma reprogramação — a renovação da mente que traz transformação. Segundo relata o Dr. Seamands, foi isso o que aconteceu na vida de certo jovem. Don havia crescido em uma família evangélica muito rígida, onde quase tudo o que as crianças faziam era errado. Don cresceu com um conceito de amor condicional, no trato que recebeu dos pais: “Nós o amaremos se… ” “Nós gostamos de você, quando… ” “As pessoas só gostam de você se você… “. E ele cresceu com o sentimento de que quase nunca conseguia agradar plenamente os pais. Naturalmente sua religião também foi sendo moldada sob a influência desses conceitos. Quando Don estava com trinta anos, começou a sofrer de depressões e procurou o Dr. Seamands. Suas depressões estavam-se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes, e ele estava assustado com isso. Alguns colegas da igreja tornaram a situação pior. Disseram a Don que seu problema era espiritual, pois um cristão verdadeiro não tinha tais sentimentos. Assim, além de ter o problema das depressões, Don passou a sentir-se culpado por ter tais depressões. Deixemos que o próprio Dr. Seamands descreva a parte final desta experiência: “Nosso trabalho com Don levou mais de um ano. Durante esse período conseguimos sanar muitas de suas lembranças dolorosas, e reformular novas maneiras de enfrentar a realidade. Ele fez tudo o que lhe era pedido; fez anotações diárias acerca de seus sentimentos, leu bons livros, ouviu fitas, memorizou muitos textos bíblicos e dedicou bastante tempo à oração, com petições específicas e positivas. A cura não se deu da noite para o dia, mas graças a Deus ela veio. Devagar, mas sem falhar, Don foi descobrindo o amor através da incrível e incondicional aceitação de Deus para com Ele, como pessoa. Suas depressões foram-se tornando cada vez menos freqüentes. E ele não teve que se esforçar muito para livrar-se delas; elas mesmas foram cessando, como folhas mortas caem de uma árvore, na primavera, quando nascem as novas. Ele conseguiu aprender a controlar melhor suas ações e pensamentos. Afinal suas depressões cessaram, e hoje ele tem apenas os altos e baixos normais a todos nós. E sempre que encontro Don sozinho, ele sorri e diz: “Doutor, ainda parece que é bom demais para ser verdade, mas é verdade!” Prezado leitor, o segredo da paz interior e da felicidade cristã está em aceitar o terno convite de Jesus: “Vinde a Mim, todos os que estais cansados e oprimidos, e Eu vos aliviarei. Tomai sobre vós o Meu jugo, e aprendei de Mim que sou manso e humilde de coração; e encontrareis descanso para as vossas almas. Porque o Meu jugo é suave e o Meu fardo é leve.” Mat. 11:28-30. Experimente. Há de raiar um novo dia em sua vida! Tércio Sarli Fonte: Revista Adventista. www.revistaadventista.com.br Se inscrevam no canal no YouTube : Ananda Gabriela Categoria:Gostei! Valeu!